A Dark Romance
by Kolobusamanda
Summary: Harry Potter made a different choice at King's Cross. Boarding the train, He ends up in an alternate reality in the form of seventeen year old Harriet Summers and unwittingly draws the attention of Severus Snape. Dark,possessiveSnape/ConfusedGirlHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Page 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money from this fan fiction.

Now, on with the Story!

King's Cross

I t was like resurfacing. Harry gasped and opened his eyes taking in his surroundings; he was startled to see that he was laying on the polished wooden platform at the train station. Sitting up Harry was struck with the horrifying realization that he was NAKED! With a yelp, Harry leapt to his feet, hands covering his important bits. His head spun, this way and that way, hoping the no one was around the normally busy train station.

But as soon as he had completed his monkey ninja leap to his feet, his body was covered in his normal attire of blue jeans, cotton pullover, and outer robes. Think Merlin, Harry thought with a shuddering sigh of relief. I didn't want to spend the rest of eternity in the buff. He lent down and tied his right sneakers laces tighter, a nervous habit that always makes him feel better. I think the Muggles call this sort of thing OCD, Harry thought with a snort. Oh well, this is to make him feel better, and boy did he need it. Harry still felt a little out of sorts, even after the shoe tying.

Straightening, Harry took in the eerie sight of the too bright, seemingly abandoned train station. This was like those late night zombie movies he watched on TV when his abusive uncle finally went to sleep. He could just imagine the horde of zombies appearing just around the corner, their dead skin and gaping mouths, moaning…

He nearly leapt from his skin when he heard a pain filled whimper.

"What was that!" Harry exclaimed clutching his chest.

Heart still racing, Harry walked towards the sound and was shocked to see that a toddler-sized child was the source of such a pain filled sound. The small nude boy was curled under one of the bolted down benches along the wall farthest from the platform. The poor kid looked just awful, bone- thin and bruised, battered and bloodied; he looked starved and badly beaten. Harry immediately knelt down and reached out to him.

"No, Harry," came an all too familiar voice to his right. "You can't save it. This is a piece of Riddles wretched soul, it must die." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a flash of familiar purple robes.

Harry stood, turning to his once mentor, Albus Dumbledore. The memory of how Dumbledore had used him burnt in Harry's brain. He had trusted this man with his life and the whole time Dumbledore was just being grooming Harry to die.

"I bet you are wondering where you are," Dumbledore said self-righteously. "We are currently in between life and death, and you have a choice ahead of you-"

But suddenly Harry didn't care, like lightening had struck him, he realized that Dumbledore was no longer the mastermind behind his life anymore. Harry had fulfilled the prophecy, and he just wanted to move on. There was no going back for Harry. The wizarding world could continue on just fine without him.

"I'm getting on the train," Harry decided, surprising Dumbledore who was in mid-rant. "I'm done."

Dumbledore looked shocked, like a chair had bitten him, a nice mindless chair that should obey his every command. "Harry you should return-"

"I don't want to." Harry said not paying any real attention to Dumbledore, his epiphany still ringing in his head. Instead, Harry looked down at the child, all that was left of Tom's innocence lying in a broken huddle at Harry's feet. The boy looked resigned, like the world had already given up on him. Harry knew that feeling; he had seen that same look in his own eyes. The child's eyes held only on question: What happens to me now?

"I'm moving on," Harry said to the boy. "And I'm taking you with me." Harry scooped up the frail boy's body in his arms, its weight unhealthy, almost nonexistent. The tiny boy looked up at Harry with such a painfully hopeful expression, that Harry felt a red-hot wave of anger towards the monsters that mistreated the boy in his arms. Well no more, Harry thought, He would take care of Tom now on.

Striding to the platform, leaving behind a bewildered Dumbledore, Harry boarded the train.

"Time for a new adventure," Harry announced cheerfully to Tom. He went to the very first compartment he ever rode in and sat by the window. Smiling at the happy memories, Harry wrapped Tom's frail form in his robe and snuggled the boy close to his chest.

The Train

Harry and Tom sat in comfortable silence and watched the rainbow of colors and swirls of light dance outside the widow. Tom was watching from within Harry's cloak, his pale thin, little hands clutching the robe up to his chin. Harry smiled at the boy and stroked his bald little head gently, careful to avoid the multitude of cuts and bruises on the little boy's head.

"You ready for an adventure, Tom," Harry asked the little boy, smiling down at him.

The boy is his arms leaned back against Harry's chest and looked up at him and babbled, pointing out the window. Harry was a little surprised by the baby babble, until the realization hit him that Tom must had been ignored to the point that he never learnt to speak. Tom also seems to have trouble sitting upright, but Harry was unsure if this was due to abuse or neglect, as the boy had obviously suffered both.

Tom and Harry both jumped, shocked when the door to their compartment jerked open with a screech. There stood a sour faced man holding a clipboard and dressed in a red and gold uniform. A brass name plate across his chest stated his name was Eric.

"Destination?" Eric growled whipping a quill out from under the clipboard.

"Destination," Harry parroted, confused. Glancing out the window at the bright lights and rainbow of colors confused. "Heaven, I hope."

"Heaven?" The angry man sneered. "What dimension do you want, kid!"

"Dimension?" Harry repeated surprised and more that a little confused. "I don't understand what you mean by dimension."

The man let out an aggravated sigh. Harry stiffened. He despised hate filled people, like this man in front of him. But being so far out of his element and holding Tom, Harry held in his fire.

"Where do you want to be let off at," The man said between clenched teeth.

"I don't know, "Harry exclaimed, fed up with the strange man's attitude. "It is not like I ride this train every day."

The man rolled his eyes, looked upwards and heaved a heavy sigh. He stayed like that for a long moment, making Harry wish he had his wand. Then Eric looked at Harry and exhaled.

"Okay, sir," Eric drawled sarcastically. "Let's try this. What would you like in an alternate reality?" He raised his bushy eyebrows expectantly.

"Really? Whatever I want in an alternate world?" Harry looked down at Tom who looked back at him with a don't ask me look on his small pointy face.

"Yes," Eric mocked. "Whatever you want."

"I would like a world at peace, where the whole world is magical." Harry decided to play along, not really sure if Eric was for real or not. "Where my parents, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are alive and well." Harry answered, looking up at the sour faced man at the doorway.

"Do you want the same world for the boy?" Eric asked not looking up from his rapid note taking.

"Yes," Harry answered. Tom was coming with him. There was no way in hell Harry was leaving him behind.

"Relationship to you?" Eric muttered, scratching away.

"I think it would be ideal if he was my brother" Harry smiled down at Tom who was sucking his thumb sleepily. Harry could see himself and Tom as brothers.

Eric muttered under his breath and scribbled on the clipboard with a flourish. The clipboard disappeared with a pop and the train began to slow down.

"Follow me," Eric growled as he headed down the passage way, Harry hurrying behind him carrying the sleepy Tom, "how this works, as I'm sure you don't know, is that you and your companion will jump into the recently deceased bodies of people already in your desired dimension. Before you ask all injuries will be healed so you don't up and die as soon as you enter your dimension of choice."

The man flicked open the door and waved Harry over. Harry stood looking out at the swirl of rainbows and light. Confused, Harry looked over at the uniformed train station employee.

"Wait for it," the man cautioned, as the whirl of rainbows outside the train slowed and begun to clear.

Slowly Harry could make out the smoldering rubble of what was once a small cottage. The train station attendant waved his hand at the steaming rubble, shifting it away from the body of a young woman holding a small boy. Petite and fragile, she looked like a bloodied and broken angel, the chubby boy in her arms looked to be about a year old. The boy had fared no better as he was as bloody looking as his sister.

"I don't understand," Harry started, clutching Tom to his chest and leaning out the opening a bit, "Why are you showing me thi-"

Harry gasped as the man pushed him out the door.

Next Chapter: Harry and Tom are now in a brand new dimension. How will Harry cope with Harriet's girlie memories and, gulp, hormones. What's a (former) boy to do?

A/N: this chapter was inspired by enigma's fanfic Master of Death. That's pretty much where the similarities will end. There will be no slash, only hot sex between a dark and possessive Snape and a clueless and girly Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am making no money from this fan fiction.

In the Rubble

It felt like an invisible curtain rippling around him and then Harry stood shakily to his feet, Tom still clutched in his arms. Looking around at the burnt remains of the cottage all around him, Harry swayed and clutched Tom closer to his chest with one arm while rubbing his head with the other.

"Completely healed, my ass!" Harry swore at the blood sticking to his hand. Panicking, Harry lifted Tom away from his chest and checked the little man for injuries. He was greatly relieved to see no real damage to the boy, only a bruise on his cheek and a few scrapes. Tom's little face was shocked and the baby seemed to be disoriented.

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered, snuggled the baby closer. This was such a trip, an acid trip. Harry's new body felt less bulky and more petite than his old one. His back was sore and his legs felt like jelly and he didn't feel he could carry Tom out of the rubble. He decided to just find a safe place to sit and wait for rescue.

Picking a not to burnt wooden beam close to the ground and within walking distance, Harry gingerly made his way over to it, tripping and almost falling over some debris.

"Whoa," Harry exhaled as he sat on the beam and looked at his surroundings. "That was a close one!" Tom slurped on his cubby fist in reply, sucking on his hand to relieve the stress. Poor little guy, Harry thought. Tom looked so dazed, "You look like I feel." Harry kissed the top of Tom's head.

Harry took a closer look at his surroundings. He found he was in the wreckage of what was once a very nice Victorian style home. Looking past where the door once hung, Harry saw a cheerful walkway lined with small lacy flowers that led to a decorative iron fence and then onward to the street. Across the street stately Victorian homes peeked out from behind majestic elms and decorative hedges. It looked like a 1960's Disney movie brought to life. The fence Harry was facing seemed to be dripping with an abundance of white blooms, their sweet smell wafting towards Harry in the breeze—

Harry was besieged with foreign memories.

He remembered that he had just graduated from Hogwarts and that he was seventeen .His best friend in the whole world is Lisa Lovegood and they plan to get part time jobs somewhere together. His mom's name is Eleanor and she was plump and very friendly. His dad's name is Robert and he is more reserved and severe, very traditional and the complete opposite of Eleanor. And he was the reason that Harry and Tom had almost died.

Robert Summers was an Auror and a good one. He had a record breaking arrest record and was the next in line to be the head of the Auror office. He had joined at the age of seventeen and had quickly risen in the organization. Two weeks ago he had testified in the trial of a Finnegan Frinkle who was charged with the rape and murder of a twelve year old witch. Along with the damning evidence that the Aurors had collected, Roberts's testimony in court had convinced the jury to sentence Frinkle to the dementors kiss. After the sentence had been carried out, and unbeknownst to the Summer family, Vera Frinkle had swore vengeance on the Auror who had testified in court against her son. Robert Summer had murdered her son so it was only fair and just that Vera should kill his son.

Vera Frinkle had waited until Robert Summer had left with his wife to attend a Ministry function to carry out her wicked revenge. As soon as the coast was clear, she had stormed the house. Her dark greasy hair sticking to her head and her bloated body shaking with rage, she flung killing curses at the Summer children, where they sat playing in the living room. After murdering the children, the crazed woman brought the house down around them. She then stepped out into the warm and inviting back yard of the Summers estate and turned her wand on herself.

As the memories faded, Harry was surprised to find that he was crying over his being attacked, over Tom being attacked. That woman had been out of her mind! She had seemed like a rabid dog! Harry clutched Tom closer to him, relieved that he was safe, even though Harry knew that it wasn't really Tom and him who had been attacked, but the memories of it seemed so real.

Her sniffling made Tom swing his head towards Harry, almost falling off Harry's lap. Tom still seemed to be wobbling, and since he was in the body of an obviously well taken care of little boy, Harry thought maybe Tom just didn't know how to support his own weight.

"Ba, ba, baa!" Tom exclaimed, holding up his chubby fists in astonishment. His little face was so comical that Harry couldn't stop the giggles form bubbling up from his chest. He pressed laughing kisses to the little boys chubby cheeks and button nose.

After a moment, Harry heard a barking, looking up he spied his nosey neighbor Hannah Williams walking her snotty terror, Roxy. Harry thought about waving at her since it was at least seven o'clock and it would be hours before Mom and Dad got home, but Mrs. Williams was a real busybody and would spread the word about this attempted murder of two neighborhood children worldwide. Harry didn't really want to be the center of all that gossip. He decided he would just wait for the next person to walk down the street or for his parents to come home, whichever came first.

But it was too late, as if Mrs. Williams had some sort of radar, her blue-grey haired head swung towards where Harry and Tom where sitting. The elderly lady almost fell over in shock before flat out sprinting across the street squalling for help, her yapping rat-dog nipping at her heels in excitement.

"Oh my! Help! Oh my! Someone help!" Mrs. Williams hadn't seen them yet, but Roxy had and began dragging the elderly woman towards where Harry was seated on the beam. Leading the rescue, Harry thought with a resigned sigh at the tiny wire haired almost-rodent.

"Harriet, my dear girl, are you alright?" Mrs. Williams spotted them and was now climbing over the debris to reach them. She was spry for a ninety year old, Harry thought as he watched her approach. He giggled again and thought he might be going into shock. "What happened?"

"Some crazy woman tried to kill us," Harry said holding Tom higher in her lap, "I think she is back in the garden." Harry calmly, as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

"What?" Mrs. Williams had whipped out her wand and she looked down right deadly. "Where!"

"Right there," Harry said almost cheerfully, pointing to where the back of the house had been and where a black robe could be seen, waving in the breeze. "She's under that black robe."

Flinging Roxy's leash to the side, Mrs. Williams's appriated over to the form of Harry's would-be murder in a perfect dueling position and jabbed the body with her wand real hard before zapping it with a particularly vicious hex.

"She's dead." Mrs. Williams stated with heartfelt regret, before hurrying back to Harry and Tom. "Hold tight to the little munchkin, I'll appriate us to St. Mungo's." The old lady scooped her little dog up in one arm and held her other out to Harry.

"Okay," Harry agreed and shaking, stood on his jelly filled knees. Mrs. Williams wrapped an arm around them and they were finally out of the wreckage. Rescue complete, Harry thought as he watched the world flash around him, nose to nose with Roxy.

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to update. I'm trying not to make as many mistakes this time. Thanks to all my reviewers! Reviewing makes me excited about this fanfiction and motivates me to write more and more. St Mungos next chapter.


End file.
